Heartbeat (I Will Rise Again)
|singers = DEX and DAINA * AVANNA |producers = Seiza (music, lyrics) * PoisonicPen (art, video) |title = "Heartbeat (I Will Rise Again)" |date = March 15, 2016 |views = |image = Seiza-Heartbeat.png |color =#0404B4;color:white; }} Background Seiza's first Original Song. It contains emotive and powerful lyrics, and orchestral instruments. It is very personal to Seiza, as it was written during a major struggle in his life. The song features DEX and DAINA (With AVANNA singing the harmonies and the very last line of the song). They were meant to represent two parts of one person: One who is overcome with grief and sorrow, while the other refusing to be brought down, and believes that they can rise again. It was originally written for the UTAU Charity Album'' The Light Current'' by Project Sonata. The album features a version of the song sang by the UTAU Sonata. Preceding versions Lyrics I was broken, left all alone I was haunted by my last hour’s call I reached the point of no return to the place I called home Tomorrow’s gone My emotions in disarray My happiness stolen away Every memory twists the knife as it’s joy I can no longer have No, I’m not alright Though the shadows say I must go on, Why can’t all of these demons be gone? Will I ever see the light again? No, I can’t! I will cry, shout! Scream my lungs out! “My heart’s beating! I’m still breathing!” I won’t die! I won’t believe in your lies! These tears tell me “I’m alive” I may be broken but I’ll rise again! This heartbeat proves that I still can! Comfort found me in simplicity In myself I had found the key So it began, the healing of the wounds within me Myself to thank Though I know that I can still go on, Why can’t all of these demons be gone? I am being swallowed by my doubt Will I be found? I will cry, shout! Scream my lungs out! “My heart’s beating! I’m still breathing!” I won’t die! I won’t believe in your lies! These tears tell me “I’m alive” I may be broken but I’ll rise again! This heartbeat proves that I still can! And though my mind denies the love within my grasp My heart will know that happiness will tear the mask Life isn’t over; A storm never lasts Greater than angels our strength will surpass! I will cry, shout! Scream my lungs out! “My heart’s beating! I’m still breathing!” I won’t die! I won’t believe in your lies! These tears tell me “I’m alive” This heartbeat proves that I'm alive I won’t die! I won’t believe in your lies! These tears tell me “I’m alive” I may be broken but I’ll rise again! This heartbeat proves that I still can! This Heartbeat proves that I still can... External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DAINA Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:English duet songs Category:Songs featuring AVANNA